Stranger
by bluelikeroyalty
Summary: Sebastian is a criminal living in an abused boys closet. Under one condition, he must obey every order that his master gives to him. Smut. Yaoi. Now a multi-chapter fic :) (i wrote this up over a few days, so if anything is misspelled and/or doesn't make sense let me know! thank you! enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

shit balls

It's been a good month. I've been trapped in this closet. A good 28 days. Not to mention the boy keeping me here is a complete brat.

I should be grateful, though. Not all 13 year old boys would be so willing to keep a criminal in their closet.

"Sebastian?" A small voice calls from downstairs. That's not even my name. He refused to call me by my real name. He says I'm his dog and that he gets to name me.

"Sebastian, I'm home. Rachel isn't home, if you didn't already know," He refuses to even call his mother anything but her first name. I grunted in reply. I hear the creak of the stairs, and the click of the bedroom door opening. I hear soft padding nearing the closet. I see light. "Hello, dog," The young boy before me says, smirking. I look up at him; it'd be a lot easier to hate him if he wasn't so pretty. He's got these big blue eyes, with chunks of jet black hair splayed ever so lightly across the tips of his eyelashes. His skin is almost porcelain. Hell, if this kid were a little older, I'd have my way with him. I'm not queer or anything, but if you saw him in a crowd, you'd think he were a girl. You should see his mother; she's almost as beautiful, if not more. I can definitely see where he gets it from.

Without any warning, I'm being tugged at by the wrist. "Come on, play with me, Sebastian. Come on, I'm bored," He's laughing. His eyes are crinkled, and his brows are moving deviously. He's so cute. "Alright, Ciel-" I begin to say, but am suddenly shushed. "Don't say my name. I'm your master," Geez, what's with this kid? "Alright," I say, bowing playfully, "Young Master," That gets a blush out of him. "Idiot," he drops my wrist and pushes me back onto his bed. "Sebastian, we are playing school," He says, eyeing me down. Can he really be serious? He's what? 13? Isn't he too old for to play such childish games? There's something else going on. My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a ticklish feeling underneath my chin. I look at the boy, who is holding a meter stick, raising my head up by my chin with said utensil. "Sebastian, when you're misbehaving, you are to be hit with this stick, ok?" I let my eyes roll down to look at the boy. "I'm not going to be hit with a damned stick by some kid," I feel myself smirk as the boys brows furrow angrily. "You're going to do what I say," He says, pushing up on my chin with the stick, almost warningly. I smile, "No," I hear the sound of air being torn-through, and I feel a sharp stinging pain on my shin. I say nothing. I just grunt, now that I know the kid is serious, I don't want to mess around anymore. Ciel says nothing, there's a smirk on his face when he moves towards me. "Shirt, off," He commands. I remove my shirt.

WHACK. Another hit to my back. It hurts like hell, but I can't let him know that. WHACK WHACK. Two more, in the same spot. I let out a grunt. This is becoming less painful and more erotic, weather I'd like to admit it or not. I suppose I'm a masochist of sorts, but I never would have thought of myself as a pedophile, or a faggot. He lets the stick hover over my back, then; WHACK another hit to my shoulder. I grunt. He drops the stick. Did that scare him? I don't know, maybe the sound of a mans personal pleasure is scary to him. I've never gotten it out of him, but he's told me bits and pieces about what his father used to do to him. Maybe he has some sort of daddy fantasy hidden somewhere in that little head of his. It explains why he wants so much control.

My thoughts are interrupted when I'm greeted by a pair of sapphire eyes. He's leaning in front of me. "Shut up, dog," Shit. Why is this turning me on? I've been in this closet too long. I gulp and hope that I cool down, but in all honesty, I don't really see that happening as long as this little prince is in the same room as me.

I feel cold fingers tracing my back; he's letting his hands run over the welts he had just given me previously. Shit. All the heat in my body is beginning to redistribute itself to the lower regions of my body.

"My father used to get like this, when I was around him," The young voice says behind me. He knows. "I thought you were different, but you're nothing but a dog, just like he was," I say nothing, his hands are still running over my back when I feel the bed slightly sink in as he climbs up behind me. "You're nothing but a pathetic criminal. You're a cheat, a liar, a thief, and now you're a pedophile. Don't think I can't see what's going on. My father was the same way; you're also in lounge pants. I see everything." He's practically whispering in my ear, which isn't helping the situation. My penis is practically aching now. "Pants, off,"

My ears are ringing as I slide off the black lounge pants. I'm not wearing boxers, so my erection springs to life when the waist band of the pants is past my groin. I feel two small arms wrap around my shoulders from behind. "Impressive, dog. You look like daddy on the outside, but here," He pokes at my throbbing cock with the meter stick. "Is a lot larger than daddy's," I'm practically panting, I can't help it. I haven't had much human contact with anyone besides this beautiful young boy. I do admit to sneaking looks at him while he undressed, and being tempted almost every night to sneak into that large queen bed with him, instead of having to sleep in the closet.

I feel something wet against my ear. "Daddy liked it when I kissed him here," He whispers into my ear, licking at my lobe. I can barley control myself, but I know if I move, he's going to stop. He slides his hands across my chest and gets up from where he is sitting only to let himself rest in my lap. He makes sure he's pressed promptly against my erection. He begins moving his hips. I let out a groan. He begins to reach his hands behind to my head, so he can stroke my face and hair. He's practically giving me a lap dance at this point, and I can't do anything about it. His father obviously taught him well. The Young Master may have the looks of the child on the outside, but on the inside, he is anything but.

I'm enjoying the friction of his ass against me a little too much when Ciel turns around, straddling my hips. "Remove my clothes, you can touch me," He says breathily.

I lose it. I kiss his neck, his face, and his shoulders. As I'm unbuttoning his uniform, I begin kissing down his chest, stopping to flick his nipples with my tongue. This gets a reaction out of the sapphire boy. "Daddy never did that to me, do that again," He says in-between gasps. I look up at him for a moment, just to see the way he's reacting, and it's even more than I've expected. His eyes are half lidded, and he's staring directly down at me. Mouth open, his tongue runs over his bottom lip as if to tell me to hurry up. I smirk; who knew the proud little master could become so wanton? He catches me looking at him and slaps me. "I told you what to do dog, now do it," "Yes master," I reply, flicking at his nipples again, with my tongue. I use my teeth to bite down and that gets quite the response from Little Master Ciel. His hips are grinding into me, and I'm doing all that I can to not buck up into him. I can't take it anymore, I flip him over so he's lying on his back on the bed, and I'm leaning in front of him on the ground. I peel off his shorts and boxers, along with his shoes and socks. I take off the socks using my teeth and he kicks and giggles.

He's completely naked in front of me now; his smaller pubescent penis is standing straight up. I run my tongue from his inner ankle, up to his thigh. I suck and lick on the inside of his thigh while massaging his hips. I feel him trembling; I know he's enjoying this. I proceed to bring my mouth up to his stiff cock and begin blowing on the tip, all while moving my hands from his hips to his shaft, slowly pumping him. I feel him lengthen a bit in my hands.

I run my mouth up his cock, and wrap my mouth around the small head. I hear Ciel take in a sharp breath. I smile all while my lips around that little pink head of his. "Oh..oh," I hear him whimpering. I remove my mouth for a second to speak. "Your daddy never sucked you like this did he? He must not have done a very good job using his mouth on you, Ciel. I can be your daddy, Ciel, I'll do what daddies are supposed to do to their little boys, I can be a much daddy better than that useless daddy of yours, Ciel,"

As predicted, this sends him almost over the edge. I smirk and take his entire length into my mouth. He's not too big, so it's not a problem. I begin to let my fingers probe around his entrance, and I start rubbing at the small hole with my thumb. He's grinding his ass into the touch. I can see the small boy is eager, so I slip a single digit into his tightness; his hole swallows up my finger with ease. I remove my mouth from the young boys cock, and let my tongue play around the puckered rim of his asshole, all while working my finger inside him. He's really grinding into me now, practically grinding into my face. He's panting and clawing at my hair now, he's obviously close to his climax. I begin lapping with force at his entrance, and I start pumping him with my other hand, while the other hand is still preoccupied with his ass. I feel his dick twitch in my hand, so I bring my face up to his member and tilt him ever so slightly so that his cock is aimed directly at my face. As soon as he's positioned where I want him to be, I feel his hands clutch in my hair, and he's coming. It hits all over my face, and I open my mouth so his fluids can land on my tongue.

When he finishes, he looks down at my face, covered in his semen. "Get up here, Sebastian," I do as I'm told and climb onto the bed, expecting to fuck the young boy. "If you were a good daddy, you'd taste me properly, lay down." I lay down not knowing to expect, when suddenly, my face is met by a plump ass sitting directly down on my face. Oh god, this is the most erotic thing I've ever experienced. I begin lapping at the boy's asshole. I let my hands rest on either side of his hips, occasionally making the boy bounce up and down on my face. I feel him bend over towards my cock, "I wonder if you taste as good as my old daddy," and with that, he takes my length into his mouth, going slow at first, then picking up the pace.

He's damn good at sucking someone off. His father sure taught him well. The faster he goes, the more he grinds his pretty little ass into my face and the faster I lap at his slutty hole. I even slap his ass a few times to encourage him. This gets a few grunts out of the little lord. I feel like I'm about to explode when he stops, he lifts himself up off my face, and settles in my lap, facing me.

"Put it in, Daddy," is all he says, and I lose control. I arch up and find his entrance, and he pushes down, in order to get it in. I begin thrusting and a comfortable pace when Ciel begins moving his hips. "Come on, Sebastian, more, please daddy please more," He pleads, so I pick up the pace. The boy is more vocal at this point. "Fuck me daddy, please, more daddy more, your cock is so smooth, so nice. Ahh, my ass daddy you must really love little boy's asses don't you Sebastian. You're a nasty dog, mmmm fuck me stretch me daddy, you can do better," With every word, I move my hips faster, until I'm giving it my all. I'm grunting and Ciel is practically screaming.

"Bad boys need to be quiet, listen to your Father, Ciel," I say, grabbing the boy by his neck. I see him practically grinning. He obviously likes it rough.

I begin to feel my stomach twitch, and then, I let go. Shortly after, the young lord releases as well, all over mine and his stomach. We both ride out our orgasms until I can see my come leaking out of the young boys ass. He pulls himself off and cleans off my dick with his tongue. "Daddy always made me clean him. I'll clean you too, I'll clean you even better than I used to clean daddy, I'll even drink it for you. You're my new daddy. You're much better than the old one," I grin, he seems very pleased. When he's done lapping up my climax, he does something I wouldn't expect, he climbs up to me, and lays his head in the crook of my neck.

"And guess what, you're much cuter than my old Daddy,"

He sleeps in my arms until I hear his mother pull into the driveway. I then retreat back to my place in the closet, letting myself fall asleep thinking about the sweet sapphire boy who is generous enough to let me stay in his closet.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up shivering. My sweat is cold and I feel like I'm going to vomit.

It's kind of hard being a junkie once in a while.

I let myself peek out of the closet just so I can look at the time. 11am. Ciel-no-_master_, is at school.

Then I remember; Ciel. Shit.

What am I going to do when he gets home? Is he going to pretend like last night didn't happen, or am I going to let it happen again? I don't even know what's wrong with me.

Well yea, I could take a good guess at what's wrong with me; I'm a junkie, a user, a seller, an up in all failure. Fucking a kid doesn't make me any worse than I already am.

He's obviously fucked before, he knew what he was doing, but that doesn't make it ok. He probably wasn't even horny, that was probably just him missing his dad. Hell, the kid is almost as pathetic as I am.

I begin to crawl out of the closet; Rachel isn't home at this time, so I can do whatever I want. When I'm out of the small space I call home, I look to the corner of the room. There's a mirror, and in it, is me. Long arms, long legs, pale skin. My whole life, that's all I've been, all arms and legs. I walk closer to the mirror, I look flushed, and my skin is almost porcelain-like. My hair is the color of black ink, and falls in chunks all over my face. I've never considered myself ugly, I've always had good luck getting girlfriends, even when I began using, I almost always had girls all over me. I stand up as straight as I can; my black crew neck and black jeans look very dramatic against my paper white skin. I roll up the black sleeves of the shirt to check out my bruises and scars.

Needle marks, everywhere. Needle marks, and bruises. I let out a laugh, I'm such a lowlife it's almost funny to me. My hands are shaking. Since I haven't been using this past month, my shakes are much more frequent. I laugh at that too.

If I went back to a high school reunion, what would I say? 'Oh yea, I'm addicted to pretty much every illegal substance out there, but heroin is always my first choice. I've stolen from everyone, cheated everyone, and lied to everyone I've ever known. I'm actually running from the cops at the moment, because I'm one of the biggest drug distributors in Detroit. Oh! And guess what? I'm hiding out in a 13 year old boy's closet. Not only does this boy have a history of sexual abuse, but I'm contributing to his abuse, because I fucked him.'

Mom would be so proud, aw.

I chuckle at my reflection on more time, and make my way towards the bathroom. One good thing about the week is that Rachel works all day so I can hop in the shower, weekends are when I get smelly and bored.

Once showered and dressed in the same clothes I've been wearing for weeks, I make my way downstairs to get some food in me.

Cooking is the second best high I've ever had, before I started using, I was in school to be a pastry chef, but obviously, that didn't work out so well. Considering one of my favorite ingredients to use was crystal meth when I needed to get drugs out discreetly.

I make my way back up to the young master's room with my food; I'd rather eat in there in case Rachel got home early.

On my way back to the room, I get a little curious when I see Rachel's door left wide open. I've never been in this room before. I let myself in and begin exploring. I run my hands along the walls, the bed, the sheets, and the dressers. She keeps it pretty clean in here. My hands stop tracing her bedside table when I see a picture.

In the picture, I see Rachel, Ciel, and a man. They're at some sort of park, and Ciel can't be any older than ten. Ciel is clinging to the older man, while said mans arm is around Rachel.

This must be Daddy.

I chuckle, huh; I guess I am much cuter than this guy. Sure, he's very handsome, but I know I'm much better looking. I wonder if Ciel were a virgin then, probably not, I've met twenty year olds with less sexual knowledge than him. I pick up the picture to get a better look. Ciel looks happy, but his parents, not so much. Rachel is smiling, but her eyes look sad and are averted at Ciel. Rachel's husband looks pleased, but not happy. He looks like he knows he's in control. Maybe she knew all along? I wonder how many times she heard her only son being plowed by his father. I wonder how many times she thought about telling someone, or even intervening. This makes me laugh, Rachel is obviously weak. She chose fake happiness over her son. I know this for a fact, because Ciel had told me before that it was his cousin, Lizzy, who caught him and his father in the act, and told someone. If I were a cop, I'd put just as much blame on Rachel, because she knew something was going on and did nothing to stop it. She's just as low as this infamous 'Daddy' is.

But I'm just an addict, what do I know? My opinion is as scummy as I am.

After I put the picture down, I get even more curious, I open the top drawer of the small dresser just to poke around, and oh, look what I find! A vibrator. I smirk to myself, I put the small utensil and my mouth, not for a sexual thrill or anything, I just want to remember what a woman tastes like.

I don't taste anything, she must not use this much, not that I'm surprised. Almost every Friday night, I hear her bringing drunk men up the stairs. I decide to take the small plastic tool.

Its 3:30, Ciel should be home any moment. I kind of miss the kid. At least he's company, oh yea, and I'm horny. I wouldn't mind playing daddy and son again.

I hear the door downstairs open, and I hear feet running up the stairs. My heart rate picks up a little. I'm still a little sweaty and nauseas from earlier, but it won't stop me from touching this kid. The bedroom door swings open. Its him. I peak my head out of the closet. He's grinning down at me. I feel myself smirk, he's adorable. "I missed you, master," I whisper, teasingly. He giggles and crawls on the ground towards me, so we're both at eye level. He kisses me.

It's not a hard, demanding kiss like the kiss we shared the night before. It's soft, and welcoming. Almost like I'm the housewife, and he's my husband returning from work. It's warm. I can't tell if I like it, it makes my heart flutter; it kind of hurts my chest.

"Sebastian," I hear the blue boy in front of me whisper. I pull him into the closet with me, and he's in my lap, straddling me. He seems eager, because he's already rolling his hips into mine. For his small size, he sure does know how to generate enough friction to get me hard. I let my hand slide from the back of his head, down to his lower back. I massage the dimples on his back, and he let's out a moan.

I bet he's been thinking about me all day.

I detach myself from the boy's eager mouth to plant kisses all over his neck and collar bones. This gets a reaction out of him. I run my other hand across the waistband of his uniform pants. "Can I molest you like Daddy did?" I ask, my mouth against his ear. He nods. He's being very submissive at this moment, and I'm going to take advantage of that. I unbutton the boys' pants, and his small erection springs to life. I waste no time letting my hands run all over his small shaft, little gasps escaping the boys mouth. I chuckle; he's so cute like this. I wrap my hand around his cock, and start pumping, he's already leaking. As I pump, he grinds himself into me, I can feel myself getting harder and harder with every roll of the small boys' hips. Ciels hands begin fumbling with my zipper, I then feel cool air hit my cock, I hiss at the sensation. "Sebastian," his voice sounds more demanding now. "Rub us together," I smile. "Yes, master," I grab both of our cocks in one hand and pump. This is sending Ciel over the edge, his little penis leaking more and more. I can tell he's about to climax.

Then we hear the doorbell.

"Fuck," I say lifting the boy off of me, all while situating myself. Ciel begins to do the same, but he seems a little shaken up, so I button up his pants for him. "The buttons are hard sometimes," I hear the little lord huff out, then he leaves the closet.

I feel a little nervous about who's at the door. It can't be Rachel, she works late, plus it's her own house. What if it's the cops? Oh shit, the cops. It has to be. I'll have to say goodbye to Ciel, fuck I don't think I'm ready for that. Not now. I hear the bedroom door open, and I freeze.

"Ciel, your room is so clean! I wish I could keep mine like this!" Oh thank god, it's just Ciels friend. I think his name is Alois, if I remember correctly. He's a little blonde thing with quite the temper. He comes over quite frequently. He's a bit on the trampy side, if I said so. From what I've seen through the tiny shutters in the closet, his school uniform is always not up to standards. He wears his shorts too short, wears thigh highs as opposed to the regulation knee highs, and always has his shirt undone by a few buttons. I can tell he's very insecure, he always wants Ciels attention. It's always; "Watch this Ciel!" or "Ciel look!" I don't think Ciel really likes him too much. He doesn't really talk about him. Then again, the only person who Ciel seems to enjoy talking about is his daddy.

Alois is at it again. "Ciel, watch this. I've been teaching myself how to dance, it's cute, right?" I hear faint techno music, and I look through the closet shutters to see how well this kid can actually dance. He's not bad, if acting like a slut is good. He's moving his hips a little too much, and touching himself more than he should. But he's not bad. He's actually kind of cute, the way he shakes his little ass. I smile, damn, being locked up in a closet really brings out your inner pervert. I let my eyes move over to my little master, who is sitting on his bed. He's watching me. I can tell. He gets up from the bed, eyes still locked on me and makes his way over to Alois.

Now my master is dancing with the slutty blonde boy. Oh my gosh, this is too much. He knows exactly what he's doing. Alois giggles and grinds himself into Ciel. Shit shit shit, I'm going to hell anyways. I might as well take care of what's going on in my pants.

I let my erection free once again, and waste no time touching it. I wrap my hand around the base and begin pumping at a slow pace, I find myself pumping to the rhythm of the music the boys are dancing to, all while keeping my eyes on my little lord. He's moving so sexily, I can't even handle it. It's unfair, actually. I'm pumping rather quickly when I realize that I have a little item with me.

I grab the vibrator that I placed in my duffle bag, and put it on the lowest speed. I glide it over my cock, fuck, I'm really sensitive. I bring the toy across my balls, and then, I let it probe at my entrance with no shame. I'm still pumping quickly when I put the little device inside me. Dear god, this hurts. It's not a terrible, hurt though, so I push it a little farther into me.

Then I feel it.

I hit my prostate, and bite my lip in order to stop myself from crying out. I rock my hips and continue jerking myself. Fuck, this is good.

The two boys are still moving and groping each other, Alois is much more into it than Ciel is. Seeing Ciel like that with another boy is almost too much.

Well, at this point it is too much, because I'm on the verge of climax. I feel my muscles in my lower stomach tighten, as well as the muscles clenching the small plastic toy inside me. I give myself a few more quick pumps and run my hand up to my chest, flicking my own nipples.

Then I come. I feel my asshole contract, and my cock twitches. I pull the small object out of me, only then do I notice.

Both boys are attached at the mouth. They're making out, and Ciels eyes are still watchful on the closet that I'm in, eyebrows moving deviously.

This withdrawal turned out not to be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

(_hey guys! first things first I want to give a huge thank you to everyone reading :) I never intended for this story to be nothing more than a one-shot, until I tested out a second chapter and got overwhelming feedback. I just want to say thank you for inspiring me to continue with this piece. enjoy!_)

_This withdrawl turned out not to be so bad_

I watch Ciel. I watch his grip tighten on the boys shoulders, I see his brows furrow and I see his gaze move away from the closet. Look at me babyboy, look at me. I adjust myself and tuck my cock back into my pants.

Ciel pushes Alois off of him, Alois giggling.

"Oh Ciel, it's ok I won't hurt you, we're just having fun Ciel,"

Ciel pulls his gaze up to the blond boy, eyes shooting daggers into the sultry boys face.

"Do not speak to me. Go home, Alois,"

I look to Alois for a reaction, he doesn't seem phased. In fact, he looks amused. "Ciel, you're so lonely, aren't you? You're a lonely boy. Your dumb daddy is gone and now you're just really really lonely. I feel bad for you."

Don't talk to him like that. He is not lonely. He has me, he doesn't need that nasty daddy. Tell him, Ciel, tell him you have me.

Ciel does something I wasn't expecting. He smirks. "Alois, look at yourself first before you call anyone else lonely. I pity you. You're lucky I let a vulgar, used up thing like you into my house,"

My eyes avert at Alois. He's boiling. His face is red, and his fists are clenched. Young Master obviously just touched on a tender subject.

Alois leaves the room without a word, well, at least a word I can understand. He's out the door shrieking and kicking like a baby. I think I hear something shatter downstairs, then the door slams.

He's gone.

Before I can even think, the closet doors are opening and my little lord is speaking. "You can come out now," He says, his smile is almost..warm? I look up at him, giving him a little mock-bow.

"Of course, master"

Ciel and I are playing cards on his bed. Well, more like we got out a deck of cards and started making out. I feel like I'm about seventeen right now. I feel like a girl. I've got this kid close to me, I've got him near my chest. He's kissing my neck and collar bones. I feel so cold, but he's completely warm. I'm fucking freezing and this kids mouth is generating more heat on my skin than I've probably ever generated in my whole entire life. He's so small, so frail. He's far beyond innocent. I watch his little fingers trace the contours of my hipbones, I spy on his hand as it slips below my waistband. I see his muscles clench and move as he's jerking me off. I'm addicted to heroine, I know bliss. This is a new bliss, this is a bliss that even if i didn't have it in my system for a while, it could hurt me so much more than a cold sweat, or a headache. It would make my body ache a thousand times more.

I like this kid.

"Daddy, look, look at me when I touch you," I hear Ciel whimper out. And I look, I look in the eyes that have seen far more than they should, I look in the eyes of a violent, martyred boy and I've never felt better. His hand around my cock, pumping, I lift his chin up to kiss him, fuck, he makes me feel good. Better than any other woman has ever made me feel. He giggles into the kiss, and pulls himself closer to my ear.

"I make you feel good, don't I? huh Daddy?"

I shiver, I feel like I'm floating. "Keep looking," I hear the small voice say, as I feel a trail of kisses make it's way down my torso, to my hips and now over the fabric of my pants. I let my hips grind up into his face. Nothing he isn't used to.

I hear a zipper, and a pop. Then I feel a breeze. Ciel is blowing on the tip of my cock, making cooing noises, almost like he's trying to calm me down. I can't handle this right now, I want him so bad. I buck my hips and feel my cock hit his chin. He giggles, and grabs my length again, pumping me quickly. Fuck, can he just get this on with?

"You ever tease your old Daddy like this?" I ask him, between gasps.

"Never," He says, still jerking me. "He didn't like it," He says, almost teasing me. He wants something.

I grab the back of the boys head, latching onto his hair, keeping his head in place. "Well I don't like it either," I say, getting a small whimper out of him. I buck my hips upward to his lips, he won't open up right away, but does so accordingly when my grip tightens in his blue locks.

He takes in my cock, halfway at first, but then surprised me when he pushes my hard penis to the back of his throat. I keep forgetting how experienced this kid is. I'm letting him deepthroat me all he wants, it feels amazing. I wonder how many more thirteen year olds out there know how to give head like this?

I'm taking everything in when I feel Ciel pull himself off of me. I look down, he's staring at me. "What?" I say, almost scared. Did he hear something?

"You're beautiful," Is all he says. It makes my breath hitch up in my throat, and my face gets hot. Fuck this is embarrassing, I don't know what to say, luckily, he speaks again.

"Fuck my face," Is all he says, letting go of my dick, and opening his mouth.

I don't know what to do at first, but I then realize I should take advantage of this.

I grip the sides of his head and slide myself into his mouth, hard. I watch as tears well up in the young boy's eyes, but I can tell he's smirking. Fuck, he likes this. He really likes being dominated by me.

His daddy.

I thrust repeatedly into the kid's mouth, harder, harder. His tongue dancing frantically in response to my quick pace. I see his hand fondling himself through his pants. Fucking sexy.

He's gagging now, and it makes me even closer to coming. "Hang in there," I manage to get out of my mouth.

He reaches up and palms my balls, and thats what does it. I lose it. I come in his mouth, on his mouth, on his chest, face, and hair. I've made a mess, I look down at Ciel. He looks near pathetic.

He's smiling, and licking off his fingers.

I suddenly feel...guilty? Me of all people? Guilty?

I pull my master back up to my chest and lay him on his side, I lick my own semen off of his face.

"I'm tired, Sebastian," God, I love when he says my name. "Sleep, I'll go into the closet when your mom gets home,"

He doesn't respond, he just nods and reaches for my face. I give him a quick kiss on his forehead.

Before I know it, he's asleep. I go back to my closet when I hear the door downstairs click.

_i apologize if this is a lot shorter. im working on a fourth and fifth chapter that should be much longer. this is kind of just a filler chapter until we get to the good stuff he he he. i hope this isn't disappointing, im so sorry for the wait!_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Take this, Sebastian. Take it, c'mon man you'll see so much, man. C'mon," I don't want to, I really don' t know, do I want to? I don't fucking know. Fuck. Whatever. "Alright, hand it over," I say, reaching out for the little plastic baggie. I've smoked weed, I'll be fine, I've done shrooms, I'll be fine. _

_I grab the little plastic bag and pour out it's contents on the coffee table in front of me. I don't even know what to do. "Hey um.." I say, motioning at the little powder pile in front of me. Bard laughs, and pulls out his credit card, arranging the powder into little lines. "Now," He says, still moving around the white dust, "This isn't coke, you won't be up for days, but, it'll make you hornier than hell," I smirk, there are a lot of girls here. I bow my head to meet with the line of white substance in front of me, and snort. _

_Fucking hell it hurts, it hurts so bad until I actually begin to feel something. The blood in my head begins to..boil? My skin is moving, it's crawling. It tickles. I'm laughing, I'm moving. I'm up and I feel like I'm going to vomit, no, no I'm not. I'm going to explode. I find my way to the bathroom. _

_I stare in the mirror, my face flushed, my eyes dilated. I feel so fucking good. I have class in the morning, fuck it I'm sleeping in. I look back at my reflection, I can't breathe, but I see my chest heaving at a mile a minute. I think I'm crying, and my nose is bleeding. I reach up and touch the blood, its so cold. Why am I so fucking cold all of the time? I hate it, nobody wants to touch me because I'm too fucking freezing. I lick the blood off of my fingers. It tastes like pennies. Even my saliva is cold, my tongue and the roof of my mouth are icy. _

_I hear a knock on the door, I stop looking at the ice-man in the mirror to open the door. "What do you w-w-aaant," I say, where are my words at?_

_It's a girl. She's pretty. She has burgundy hair and eyes to match. She's so pretty. "He-eyy," I feel my throat contract to form words, but I barley even hear them leave my lips. She's looking at me, "Hello," She says. Damn, she has a cute little body. I want her. "Wa-wantt-to.." I'm trying to talk, I really am. "Wana fuh," Fuck just spit it out. "Want me t-to eat your...c-cun-pussy?" I say it as close to her ear as possible. Girls love when you talk soft and slow, they eat that shit up. I pull away, to see her blushing. "No..I don't know you.." She whispers out. Fuck that, I want her. Just her I want her. I find myself lurching towards her, I feel myself touching her, I feel her hitting me. We're in the bathroom, she doesn't want it..she doesn't want it, she doesn't-_

I sit up, breathing heavy. I hate that fucking dream. I hate it so much because it's so real. I turn over in my small space in the closet, I didn't touch Maylene. I never did. She even dropped the charges, that proves it. I didn't do any of that.

What's wrong with my fucking head? I hate this, I hate me. I want to be warm. I'm sick of living in this fucking body, I'm tired of being exhausted and sick and guilty every single day. I hate this cold, empty, body. I want a new one.

I peak out of the closet at the time, it's 3:30am. Rachel is home, but she's sleeping. I could crawl out for a minute or two, I could just crawl out and look at him. My sleeping husband.

I make my way out of the closet on all fours, keeping it as quiet as I can. This house is large, and Rachel's room is quite a way down the hall, but I don't want to take any chances. I crawl my way over to the big queen bed, and peak up at the body laying in it, and there he is. Daddy's here.

He's sleeping on his back, spread out. He looks like a child. He looks like he had never touched another man in his life, he looks like a virgin. I find myself leaning into the small boys face, I let my bangs brush against his forehead, this makes his brows wrinkle up. It makes my heart flutter, it makes my stomach churn. I feel like I'm going to puke. He's so cute, God, he's cute. I don't even care anymore.

I kiss his neck, and he lets out a whimper. I kiss his temple, his collar bone, his nose, his eyelashes. I kiss everywhere I can. His eyes pop open after about the twelfth kiss on his shoulder.

"Hello, Sebastian," he says, his voice sounds so tired.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, Ciel," I say, nuzzling my face into his neck. "I'm cold, is it cold in here?" Ciel shakes his head, "I feel fine," He says, still halfway sleeping. I crawl up onto the big bed, I got about four hours to kill before Rachel has to be up. I straddle the young boys hips, he lets out a sigh and I begin kissing his neck again. He groans, I feel his body wake up and stiffen more.

"Please, Ciel, I'm cold," I say, reaching down to my masters groin. "Please, please, I'm freezing, please?" I know I sound desperate, but I am desperate. I'm freezing, and I just want to get warm.

"This early?" Ciel says, I can tell he's more awake. He's bucking his hips up into me, how does he get so warm? How is his skin this hot? I'm letting my hips grind into his, there's a definite size difference, but I just want him to feel good. I want this friction to generate enough heat to warm up the house, I want enough heat to melt the ice in my heart, in my veins, and the ice thats lining my organs. I want to be real.

I retreat back to the closet for a quick moment and grab my new toy. The vibrator. I show it to the little lord.

"Do you know what this is?" I ask him. He nods his head and smiles, he flips on his back. "Not for you, for me," I say, I only now realize how hard I am. I want him, I want to feel everything he feels. I want his skin to grow on mine, and I want his veins to touch my flesh and grow on me like a wild shrub, I want to feel his warm little fingers all over the cold tundra that is my skin. I want him. I want him now.

Ciel looks up at me in surprise. "R-really?" He's scared, I know it. But I can show him it's ok. Daddy is here. I nod my head and gulp. I must admit, I'm a little nervous, too.

Ciel grabs the toy out of my hands, and slowly pulls down my pants. "On your stomach," is all he says. I obey. My master is so good to me.

I'm on my stomach, when I feel small kisses trail their way down the back of my neck, to my lower back. I feel warm little fingers rubbing the back of my legs. I'm feeling my cock with my right hand, palming and playing with myself. Ciel is still rubbing and cautiously making his way to my entrance. "Do it, baby, c'mon it's going to be good, be a good boy, listen to Daddy, please?" I'm practically crying, I'm aching so bad, he's going so slow. Then I feel it, the tip of the vibrator is circling around the rim of my asshole, slowly dipping in and out inside of my body. Ciel is humming and letting out little whimpers as he dips the toy in and out of me. I feel my muscles contract, my body aching for more. "More, Ciel," I say practically begging for my masters touch. "Don't say my name, you're under my control," Oh, he's in that kind of mood? I move my hips up into the young masters touch, the toy going deeper inside of me, almost hitting the spot my body is aching for.

He turns on the toy, it's inside of me. I'm shaking, and I'm rubbing myself harder. I want to come, I want to feel warm.

"Shut your eyes, and grab something," He beckons, I reach out for a pillow, it smells like Ciel.

I feel it hit my prostate, Ciel practically shoves the toy deep in me, and it's vibrating against my sensitive spot. I buck my hips into the bed, practically fucking the sheets, Ciel reaches around to my front and jerks my cock in short and quick pulses. It's coming, I'm coming. I come on the bed, and all over mine and Ciels hands.

I sit up, pulling the toy out of myself and kissing Ciel on the temple, pulling him close. He giggles and climbs in my lap.

"You're acting like a little baby," I say teasingly. He nuzzles into my neck, "Mhmmm...Daddy," he coos. I feel bad for waking him like this, but I'm glad he did, he's so cute like this "You're sexy," I say, kissing the top of his head. "Thank you," I whisper into his hair. I let him doze off on my lap, when he's dead asleep again. I lay him back on the bed, and make my way back to my closet.

I'm warm again, if only for a short while.

I am warm.

**I had extra time, so I decided to post this! Thanks again for all the amazing reviews and inspiration you all are giving me! Write more, please! It keeps me motivated! lol, enjoy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

In a matter of minutes, I'm awake.

Is it Wednesday? Tuesday? I look over at my small calendar I keep hung in the closet. Its Wednesday.

I crawl my way out of my small space and instantly feel dizzy when I stand up. How long has it been since I've eaten? It's nine in the morning, Ciel is at school. I'm incredibly bored.

I let myself walk downstairs. This house is so empty. No wonder I'm so fucking freezing all the time, it's too airy in here.

I walk around the large family room, exploring. I've been in here before, when young master first saved me. He sat me on this exact white couch, and dabbed my wounds with a small cloth. I was belligerently high at the time. I had though he were a girl at first, he had such big, pretty eyes. He almost looked compassionate that day. He told me he would take care of me. That he was lonely, too.

_"I always wanted a dog. Your name is Sebastian, after the dog Daddy made me give away. You are Sebastian"_ He had never even bothered to ask me my first name. I still don't think he knows it.

I remember getting blood on the white couch, and Ciel told his mother it was raspberry chocolate sauce. He got grounded for it. He was sent to his room, and in that moment, he told me about himself. Little did I know at the time, he was telling me barley anything at all.

_"Daddy got sent away a month ago. The cops told me he hurt me. Sometimes I was hurt, but I still love him. He barley ever hurt me, but when he did, it was bad, I suppose."_

_"Daddy used to put me to bed at night. He used to kiss me, and tell me about when he was a little boy. We would play cards, and Daddy would teach me so many things. At first it was just long words, and new kinds of math. But later, he taught me about the body, and how it works and functions. I thought that was cool. It was good, Daddy made me feel important. He told me I was his angel. I loved all the special times I had with Daddy."_

_"After a while, Daddy started to tell me strange things, like that he liked me better than Rachel, and that I made him feel better than Rachel did. I thought it was mean, but after a while, I liked when he told me those things, I liked being better than her. I liked making Daddy happy like this, he loved my body, and he loved my voice. He said that those things were better than Rachel, too."  
_

_"Soon, everything began to change, once I let him take control of me, he started telling me I was nasty, and dirty. He was always saying that I needed to be punished. I was trying to be the best son I could be, hell, I_ was_ the best son, especially doing what I did for him. He always was telling me I was a dirty boy. It got worse when he started choking me, and scratching me. I felt dirty after a while. I still am dirty. I miss him."_

_"I'm very lonely, Sebastian."_

I remember this conversation. I remember it so clearly, but what I remember most is; I felt nothing. When he told me all this, when he spilled out his entire heart to me, I felt nothing. I remember thinking "wow this kid is fucked up," and "his dad is a pervert," but I never felt compassion.

I don't know why I feel compassion now, though. I do the same things to him that his old Daddy used to do.

I remember after he told me all this, I fell asleep. I rested my head on Ciel's shoulder and slept. He told me that I smelled bad, but I slept. He was warm, even that night, when he convinced me he was cold. He could never be as cold as I am everyday.

That's the night he told me the closet would be my doghouse. My home.

I never thought I would feel so at home being a trespasser and all.

I'm on the clean white couch taking in as much as I possibly can. Ciel lives here, he breathes here. He's abused here. I look to my right, and see a wall of pictures. Each picture is of the sapphire boy that I call Master. Ciel's grin is so fake.

His real smile belongs to me. That smile is so phony, I've seen him smile, and that's not it, at all.

I get up off the sofa and make my way to the kitchen. I fix a simple bowl of noddles, and head back up the stairs.

When I'm back in the bedroom, I don't go right back into the closet. I sit right in front of the mirror and eat.

I watch my jaws hinge and unhinge as I chew my noodles. These lips have touched Ciel. My mouth and tongue tingle at the thought. I miss Ciel, I want him home. I stand up and lay in the queen bed, I've had sex in this bed, I've been fucked in this bed. This bed is what has been keeping me sane. Actually, it's probably made me more insane than I've ever been in my life.

I like little boys. I like putting my dick in little boys. Little boys with sexy little bodies. Little boys who will let you fuck their face, and come all over them after. I like dirty little boys who call me Daddy. I'm a pedophile, and for some reason, I'm ok with this. At least for now. I giggle. I'm so fucking funny.

I'm so lost.

I wish Ciel were home. I'd have him spread out all over my face. I'd lick his little ass, and put his cock in my mouth. I want to come on his ass, I want to fuck him so bad. I feel my cock bulging in my tight black jeans.

Not now, I'm too tired.

I let myself doze off in the bed. Just this once, I can sleep. Ciel will be home soon. I can sleep.

"Sebastian, dog, get up," What's going on, who's talking to me? "Get up dog, you can't sleep here, get UP," Oh, It's Ciel! "Hello-o..Ciiell," I say groggily, rubbing my eyes. It felt so good to sleep in a bed, holy shit. "This...bed smells...good," I flip over in my stomach and rub my face into the comforter. I'm so warm right now, it's so nice. I hear Ciel let out a sigh behind me. "Honestly, you're an idiot sometimes," I laugh, he's so cute. "Come here," I say, more awake, holding my arms open. He hesitates a minute, but lets himself climb on the bed, and into my embrace. I breathe in the boys hair, and skin. He smells like school. How is it that school makes you smell a certain way?

"You're nice and warm, aren't you?" The blue boy beneath me says. I nod. 'Yea, because I've been thinking about fucking you all day,' I think to myself. Then I remember, I have a hard on.

I take the younger boys hand and guide it to the front of my pants, and sigh. "Oh my gosh," Ciel breathes out. Maybe he's been thinking about my cock all day, too? He immediately begins rubbing the contours of my penis through the front of my jeans. I let out a breath, bucking into Ciel's hand. I'm already so turned on, I can barley help but do so. "Eager?" Ciel asks, his voice dripping with seduction. I sigh again, and nod my head yes. I bring my face down to the boys neck, nibbling and licking my way up to his ear. "Let me fuck you, babyboy," I say, doing my best to sound as seductive as I possibly can.

With that, Ciel unbuttons my pants, rolling me onto my back, straddling me, facing away from me, so all I can see is his pretty little ass grinding on my now-exposed cock. I let out a breathy moan, I'm really sensitive right now. I see the young lord turn to look at me over his shoulder. He's smirking at me. He knows exactly what he's doing, I grip the back of his thighs. "You're going to get off right now, and suck my cock," I demand. He giggles and flips around, laying on my chest, facing me. "You honestly think you're in charge here, dog?" He says, bringing his hand up to my throat, tightening his grip.

He's choking me, and stroking my cock at the same time. Fuck, this kid is showing me things even I haven't even heard of. When I feel like I'm about to pass out, he brings his mouth to my ear, and releases his grip. "Undress me," he whispers.

I go crazy, my hands fumble with his uniform, taking off his pants in the awkward position we're in. Once his pants are off, I pull him up to my face, so he's sitting on my chest. I put his dick in my mouth, and start sucking.

He's letting out these little whimpers that I've never heard before, fuck, it's making me even harder. I can feel his cock lengthening in my mouth, that's turning me on, too.

I'm letting him fuck my face at this point, his penis isn't fully grown yet, so it's not like I'm making him gag like I did to him the other night.

When he finishes, he lets out all these little coos and 'ahhs', it's so fucking hot. He sounds almost like a girl. I let him come in my mouth, doing my best to swallow all of him.

"Now that I've swallowed you up, you have to swallow me. With the other mouth, " I say, pushing his pelvis back down to meet mine. He locks eyes with me, and sits down on my dick, taking in only the head. I arch my back up to try and get more in, but when I do this, he punches me in the stomach. "Not now, dog." is all he says. He rides the tip of my head for a bit, I try my best not to buck my hips.

After while of this, Ciel speaks again. "You can move now," is all he says, and a green light turns on in my head.

I buck myself hard up into the boys tight hole, he lets out a high groan, with a few words that I can't really understand.

"Ride me, arch your back like a bitch," I can't help being this vulgar, when everything feels so good.

"D-daddy, please, daddy, h-hurt me, please? Fuck, choke me, daddy, c-c'mon," Ciel moans out, bouncing on my thick cock. I giggle, and reach up for the boys throat.

"D-don't s-stop, until I p-pa-pass out," I smirk, and tighten my grip even harder, while I let my other hand jerk my masters throbbing cock. I jerk as hard as I can, the boy still rocking his hips, causing the greatest euphoria I've ever felt.

I see Ciel's eyes roll to the back of his skull, and I feel his dick twitch in my hand, I tighten my grip around his throat. He's close, I can tell.

"Come, baby, come for your Daddy, ok? Get it on my stomach, you're so sexy," I say, encouraging him. "Young master, please come? Please? Come on," I say, he's so fucking close. "You're close. I know it...Ciel,"

Hearing his own name triggers something, because he comes right then and there, all over myself and my hands, almost immediately after he climaxes, I feel him go limp, and he falls on my chest, I let go of his throat. "Baby, Daddy isn't done yet," I whisper into his flushed face, he lifts his head, looks at me, and smirks, pulling himself off my cock, I hiss when I feel the air hit my dick.

Ciel doesn't speak, he just brings his body downward, head at my cock, when he engulfs the whole entire thing in his mouth. I feel the tip of my dick hit the back of his throat, I groan. Fuck, hes so good. He keeps his head in place, just sucking, keeping my cock in place in the far reaches of his throat. I feel myself close to climax, and I get a grip in the boys blue locks. Fuck, I'm going to come.

And when I do, it's right in the back of the kid's throat. He gags, and spits, but does his best to swallow.

He is such a good boy.

I love him. I love Ciel.

**(hi guys! its me, Ben hehe. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 of Stranger! Please, keep reviewing. Tell me what you want to see, you guys have no idea how much your opinion matters to me :) I will always message back if you want me to. You guys rock, thanks for reading!)**


End file.
